Mobile communication devices are increasingly able to access information over high bandwidth wireless networks. GPRS (2.5G) is already widely available and 3G is emerging. One problem is that the small display typically found in handheld devices limit the information that can be seen. This can be resolved using a virtual display. But a problem with this approach is that for most activities, such as dialing, a virtual display is very inconvenient. Furthermore, conventional virtual displays consume a great deal of power. A solution then is to use two displays: a virtual display and a low information content, direct view display. A consequent problem is that presence of the two displays uses up valuable surface area and is difficult to render in a pleasing design.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.